Highschool DxD: The Gamer Edition
by Boltman267
Summary: One day Issei was having a regular day until he got a girlfriend that killed him but had a surprise when he died!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm deeply sorry that I didn't continue to write my Naruto The Gamer fictions because I had alot of work from school but now that I'm here I will make a Highschool DxD fiction please enjoy!**

I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me!

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

...I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears.

I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

It's the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, maybe we will go even **further!**

That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations build up.

I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

...Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

 **FLAP**

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend at this weird park!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them...

Mum, Dad… I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child...

Rather...it's not going to be funny if they find those porno magazines I was secretly hiding after my death...

...Why the heck am I thinking of only these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

It's red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

Then she came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one girl.

The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair.

...If I was going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that...

I started to feel like I am cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan because I am having these thoughts. Hold on, that Yuuma-chan was the one who killed me...

...But if I was to die, I want to die after groping Yuuma-chan's oppai...

Haha, my perverted illusions don't stop even before I die...

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a boring life...

...If I was to be reborn, I want to be...

 **POP**

I layed my eyes on a red transparent screen. Heh I cant see what it wrote.

Suddenly I felt my vision to clear once I focused on the screen.

 **Hello there human. It appears you dont have much time but all I have to say is that you are the only person in the whole universe to have this ability called the gamer...it appears I dont have much time goodbye.**

As soon as I was done reading the screen I have witnessed something amazing and I knew I will become a...HAREM KING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been a year since I updated this, After Im done with this Im gonna make a new Naruto the gamer fanfic, Enjoy**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP MASTER...I WILL KISS YOU!"

"…Umm."

It's a alarm clock of a voice saying it will kiss me, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed. That owner fell to the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up.

I had that awful dream again.

Lately, I've been having that same dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuma-chan.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream.

"Wake up! Ise!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh. But then I remembered.

Was the red window ability a dream also, I could of been the Harem King.

"I'm out of here then."

I yawn as I leave my house.

During the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. Its really bothering me for some reason.

I've been starting to feel weak under the sun.

It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin and draining all my energy.

Anyway, the dream I had was extremely real...but I will discuss it to myself later.

Since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my mum has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high, like I am on some kind of drugs.

I've completely become a _night_ person.

It's weird, because It just happened after I had that dream.

Something is wrong. But a dream cant affect all this. I used to often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to on-line games nor am I addicted to night _shows..._.

…What's happening to my body?

Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where my girlfriend kills me?

It was a dream I got to stop blaming it...

…Well, It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep.

The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before.

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night.

I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream. No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my _night-self_ and my _day-self_.

I become weird at night.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person, yet again, I feel like im on some kind of drug or something, not that I ever done drugs.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time…

Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day.

Im gonna have to go to a doctor and check the _Stats_ of my body.

All of a sudden I see a red window appear.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Class:The Gamer**

 **Level:6**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:200/200**

 **Stats**

 **STR:20(-10)**

 **VIT:20(-10)**

 **DEX:20(-10)**

 **INT:10**

 **WIS:10**

 **CHR:11**

 **LUK:15**

 **Status Effect: Daylight(Decreases 50% of all stats except INT,WIS,CHR and LUK until Level 15)**

So..it wasn't a dream so I guess I will be the Harem King after all!

 **Fixed the Gamer Stats due to the reviews, next chapter will be released soon.**


End file.
